A vast variety of flat cardboard packages is known for containing plural razor blades and facilitating individual dispensing. While the art has looked in various directions, for example, non-adhesive mechanical interlock dispensing packages as shown in Muros U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,425,337 and 2,670,841 and Monnet U.S. Pat. No. 2,229,114, it would appear that its major effort has been directed to the simpler blade retaining and release provided in packages employing adhesives. Of this latter type of package, the following listed patents are noted to employ full adhesive coatings or varied arrangements of dispersed spots of adhesive material to retain blades in a generally flat package: Gambrill, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 2,298,362, Rommel U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,109, Gray U.S. Pat. No. 2,644,576, Auerbach U.S. Pat. No. 2,675,909, Muros U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,280,442 and 2,014,977, Zeller U.S. Pat. No. 1,489,379, Shnitzler U.S. Pat. No. 2,677,458 and Heppenstall, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 1,989,516. Adhesive selection, as seen in the foregoing patents, has run the gamut from wet adhesives to dry adhesives, with heat-sealable adhesives being discussed, for example, in Zeller U.S. Pat. No. 1,734,551.
The packages of the foregoing patents of the adhesive type are considered to exhibit various characteristics which render them less than desirable from a commercial point of view. Thus, for example, numerous of these disclosed structures are cumbersome to manufacture and provide limited viewability of the blades. All have in common the undesired application of adhesive in activated form directly to the surfaces of the blade.